Ocean Rescue Centre
The Ocean Rescue Centre is where the sea based emergencies in Pontypandy are carried out from. As of Series 9, the old boathouse for Neptune is now replaced by a full-fledged Ocean Rescue Centre for new coastguard Ben to work from. It has a helipad for Tom to land his helicopter on, as well as a room for taking breaks in and a pole to slide down and access the lower floor, where Titan and Juno are kept. As of Series 10, it is now part of the Pontypandy Fire Service. Vehicles The vehicles at the Ocean Rescue Centre include: 1. Juno (Jet Ski) - Ridden by Fireman Sam 2. Titan (Fire Boat) - Driven by Ben Hooper or Penny Morris 3. Neptune (Lifeboat) - Driven by Penny Morris, Fireman Sam, Ben Hooper or Elvis Cridlington 4. Wallaby 1 & 2 (Helicopters) - Piloted by Tom Thomas (Mostly kept at the Mountain Rescue Centre). Employees *Ben Hooper (Coastguard) The Layout Lower Level There is a pole to slide down and access the lower floor, where Titan and Juno are kept. There is also a locker for staff and a shelf with three ocean rescue suits. There is also a lift. Ground Level This level is where Neptune is kept. There is a pole to slide down as well as a lift. There is also an area for taking breaks which has a table with six chairs, a cooker, cupboards, shelves, kitchen equipment, a fire alarm and a large screen which can be used to know what the emergency is. This level has four cupboards and a shelve containing ten ocean rescue suits (orange suit, yellow life-jacket and an orange helmet). Helipad Level This level is for Tom Thomas to land his rescue helicopter. There is a lift to access the other floors. Control Room Level This level is where senior coastguard Ben works from. The control room is surrounded by big glass windows. It has a desk with a chair, two phones, a computer, a fixed radio and a printer. There is a lift and a staircase to access the other levels. Trivia *Following the opening of the Ocean Rescue Centre, the rescue team started wearing orange suits with yellow life-jackets, instead of yellow suits with orange life jackets, for ocean-based rescues. Gallery File:Ben_in_coastguard_uniform.png|Ben Hooper coastguard Character-polaroid-large-neptune_tcm993-155911.png|Neptune Juno.png|Juno|link=Juno Titan.jpg|Titan File:Character-polaroid-large-helicopter_tcm993-155914.png|Wallaby 1 757703 orig.jpg|A promo for Season 9 featuring the Ocean rescue centre, crew and the Sparkes family File:Fireman_Sam_in_lifeguard_uniform.png|Fireman Sam File:Penny_in_Lifeguard_uniform.png|Penny Morris File:Elvis_in_coastguard_uniform.png|Elvis Cridlington Ocean rescue centre Wallaby 1.png|Wallaby 1 on it's helipad, assists in a ocean rescue File:PP.png Ocean rescue alarm.png|Emergency alarm Ocean rescue center break room.png|Break room Touch screen data system.png|Touch screen data system Vehicle requirement board.png|Vehicle requirement board Ocean rescue Lower Level.png|The lower level Ocean rescue center Heroes of the storm.png|As it was in Heroes of the storm Juno launches.png|Juno launches Neptune launches from the Ocean Rescue Centre.png|Neptune launches Titan launches.png|Titan launches Orc.jpg|An aerial view of the Ocean Rescue Centre Ocean rescue center tower Ben.png|Ben scouring the Harbour from the tower Ocean Rescue Centre Harbour side.png|The Ocean Rescue Centre beside the harbor Ocean rescue control tower.png|Control tower IMG_20170507_154014.jpg|Ocean Rescue Centre Promo IMG_0995.PNG|Pontypandy Lifeboat logo 2008-2014 IMG_0401.PNG Category:Locations